


Amuse-Bouche

by Galahard



Series: La Cuisine [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pretty much an excuse for smut though it does fill in a small gap, yeah there is no cooking in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't care what it took, they were finally going to have a full evening to themselves.</p>
<p>Apparently that meant a trip to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse-Bouche

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know when I’ll start posting the actual sequel, I might take a small break beforehand, but I hope you enjoy this morsel!

“Harry, we’ve got to learn how to make that bloody crepe filling. It’s an actual _need_.”

“Deanna seemed to think that your crepes are better.”

“Pretty sure she was just saying that to get me to make some when we get home. She asked Mum if she could get another one while you were in the loo.”

Harry turned from where he was hanging up his coat, a frown on has face. “She could have had a second one if she wanted one. There’s certainly no reason for her to go hungry.”

“She didn’t need it. Besides, we all knew she was going to ask you to stop for ice cream on the way back to the hotel.”

“Am I that predictable these days?”

“Harry, I ain’t sure if you’ve ever said no to her.”

“Of course I have. She asked if we were going home tomorrow and I told her no.” He said it with a completely straight face, watching as Eggsy looked up from kicking his shoes over to the side of the room to give him a completely exasperated look, and simply raised his eyebrows. “But personally I didn’t come all the way to Paris, and book rooms that were purposefully not next to each other, to talk about Deanna.”

“Oh? I thought it was fucking convenient that their room wasn’t next to ours. So you did it on purpose did you?” Eggsy turned and stalked closer as he spoke. Harry stood his ground, letting his eyes rove down Eggsy’s body, admiring the simple athletic grace that he had, from parkour of all things. He could still remember the terror he felt when Eggsy had shown him a demonstration of just what parkour was, but there had been other thoughts as well. A certain curiosity about what else his body was capable of.

But in a house with fairly thin walls and a three year old almost always present, they hadn’t been able to investigate that very much. Hushed blow jobs in the shower, lazy morning hand jobs (that more often than not turned rushed so that at least one of them could go make breakfast before Deanna got up) were all well and good, but he had finally reached the point that he didn’t care what it took, they were having a full evening to themselves.

Of course they’d stayed out so late the day before, Eggsy demanding to see several sights at night, that it had been later than expected when they’d finally returned to their room and the day of travel and excitement caught up to them. It wasn’t until sunlight was streaming through their window that they realized they’d wasted their first opportunity.

He was determined not to do so again.

“Supposing I did?”

Eggsy answered by kissing him. It was absolutely filthy, Eggsy’s tongue delving into his mouth, and he let himself relax into it. It had a been a long time since he’d done this properly, and he was going to enjoy this.

“Guess I’d have to show you my appreciation.” Eggsy murmured as he pulled away, then sank down to his knees.

It was a good move, and certainly an attractive one, so it took Harry a moment to remember that this was a bad idea. “Stop, Eggsy. Please.”

“Something wrong already? Want me to buckle your belt back up or something?”

“No it’s simply,” he paused, searching for the words, slightly frustrated as he tried to explain. “We have the time and the knowledge that if someone next door hears us, they won’t be part of your family. While I love your mouth, and you’re entirely too skilled for my own good, I’d prefer something we haven’t done before.”

The back of his neck felt hot, and he knew he probably made a sight. A grown man, in a long-term relationship, trying to politely tell his partner he didn’t want a blow job but would rather prefer something a bit more acrobatic.

Eggsy stood, a smirk on his face as he held his gaze, “If you wanted to fuck me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Crude, but effective,” Harry acknowledged, “though I’m not tremendously picky on who is doing the fucking.”

By the sharp intake of breath from Eggsy he knew he’d managed to startle him. “Both,” Eggsy declared. “Both is good. Fuck, you have all the best ideas.” He wasted no more time, stripping off his button down fast enough that Harry saw one of the buttons fly halfway across the room before he stopped, spinning on his heel. “Wait, did you bring the lube?”

“And condoms,” Harry said with a nod. “Advil too, in case you get too enthusiastic.”

“Did you really?” Eggsy was staring at him, mouth half-open, voice incredulous. Harry rolled his eyes as he work on his own shirt, letting it fall on the floor but with all of the buttons intact.

“Technically yes, but I brought it for headaches. I’m more worried about you being able to keep up.”

“Sometimes I don’t even know why I fucking love you,” Eggsy grumbled and then froze. Harry was frozen where he had crouched to take off his shoes, looking up at him.

“Do you mean that?” His voice was carefully hesitant but he wanted to believe. Needed confirmation. 

“How is that even a question? Of course I mean it.” Eggsy’s tone was exasperated, but there was enough fear laced in it that Harry knew he was nervous. Not that he had any reason to be.

So even though he only had one shoe off so that his gait was uneven, Harry moved toward him. He couldn’t answer properly at that precise moment, so instead he captured Eggsy’s lips in a kiss that would probably leave both of their lips swollen and didn’t pull away until they were breathless, panting the only sound stirring the air around them. “I love you too,” he admitted quite unnecessarily. If Eggsy didn’t know that by now then he was blind.

Then Eggsy’s fingers were sinking into his hair, tugging him back in for another kiss as he blindly tried to get rid of Eggsy’s trousers, working down the fly awkwardly from his current angle, distracted as he cupped the young man through his trousers and felt him buck against his palm.

He wasn’t sure who led whom but they somehow managed to move, Eggsy’s knees hitting the back of the bed. Eggsy pulled away long enough to demand that he go get the lube and by the time he returned, tossing the small bottle and a string of foil squares onto the bed, Eggsy had worked his trousers off and settled in the middle of the bed, one thumb hooked in the waistband of his pants, his other hand loosely grabbing himself through the fabric.

It was obscene to look at, but Harry paused long enough to let his eyes drink their fill, working off his own trousers as Eggsy watched him with heavily lidded eyes.

“You going to stand there all day or are we going to fuck?” As he spoke Eggsy reached for the lube, snapping the lid on the small bottle open and then closed.

“Has that line ever worked for you?” he asked with more than a hint of skepticism in his voice, trying to pretend as though his eyes weren’t fixated on Eggsy’s hands.

“Sounded like something you’d say honestly,” Eggsy admitted as Harry managed to finally get his trousers over his own hips, pushing them down and leaving them to puddle on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still fixated.

“Hey,” Eggsy’s voice was softer than it had been, a serious edge to it, and the tone had him pausing. “I know you said this had been a while so I thought that maybe--maybe you’d like to watch. Be more hands on next time.”

There wasn’t any boasting to his tone, for this he was serious, and that meant that he deserved a serious answer. Not that Harry could really think of one with the way his cock was hardening at the thought of Eggsy opening himself up for him.

Instead he just met Eggsy’s eyes and nodded, watching as Eggsy let out a breath he hadn’t realized the young man was holding before peeling down his pants and then drawing his legs up to plant them on the bed. 

He couldn’t help but look on appreciatively. It was hardly the first time he’d seen Eggsy’s prick, but at least this time he had a chance to admire it as he vaguely registered the lube snapping open. Then his attention was diverted as Eggsy’s hands moved down, and his eyes were trained on Eggsy’s fingers as they reached down, circling his rim. 

Harry reached down, grabbing himself through his briefs, trying to take the edge off as Eggsy sank one finger in with ease, thrusting slowly before pulling out and adding in a second finger.

“Fuck, you should see your face right now.”

Eggsy’s voice was strained, and Harry had to fight to lift his eyes, looking up at him with his pupils blown. Eggsy had his bottom lip caught between his teeth, watching Harry from beneath his eyelashes, and Harry couldn’t stand to simply watch any longer. “I could say the same thing,” he murmured as he moved onto the bed, settling down far enough back between Eggsy’s legs that he still had a good view. He licked a stripe up his palm before giving Eggsy’s cock a few strokes, watching the younger man arch his back.

He put a hand on one of Eggsy’s knees and pushed it gently, splaying it out more to give him better access before lowering his head, pressing kisses to his inner thigh. Eggsy was sensitive there, something he’d learned the first time they’d taken a shower together, and he exploited that knowledge mercilessly. The tiniest licks and nibbles had Eggsy moaning low in his throat, and by the time he’d slowly sucked a bruise into the soft flesh, Eggsy was half-sobbing his name.

The downside was that his hand had stilled, and Harry sat up long enough to search for the lube. “Do you think you can handle one more?” he asked, waiting for Eggsy to focus on him, meeting his eyes and nodding.

It was slightly more awkward to work his finger in when Eggsy’s were already there, Harry freezing when Eggsy inhaled shakily, worried that he was hurting him until Eggsy spoke. “If you don’t shove that all the way in I’m going to find someone who will,” he threatened, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

They weren’t perfectly in sync as they started to move their hands, taking a moment to find a rhythm and for Eggsy to adjust, but quickly enough he was thrusting to meet their fingers, letting out an actual whimper when Harry managed to graze his prostate, bits of precum oozing out of his cock as his hips stuttered. “Fuck, Harry, I need you in me fucking yesterday.”

“I don’t think I can manage that,” he warned him, but he pulled out his finger regardless, stripping off his pants. By the time he’d managed to get them off Eggsy had already pushed a third finger in. The sight alone was almost too much, and he had to close his eyes, focusing on rolling on the condom and slicking himself up to try to distract himself.

When he looked back up it was to see that Eggsy hadn’t waited on him. His other hand was now wrapped around himself, stroking eagerly. “Should I just leave you alone or?”

“Don’t be an arse,” Eggsy grumbled, reluctantly pulling out his fingers. “Just hurry the fuck up, yeah?”

“Yes sir,” Harry retorted, moving forward between Eggsy’s legs before pressing in.

He struggled to go slow, trying not to hurt the younger man but it was difficult when the man in question hitched his legs up around his waist and drew him in, urging him on. He had to still when he bottomed out, letting out a shaky breath and drawing it back in, tempted to swear. “I don’t know that I’ll last long,” he admitted, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming heat and pressure of being _in_ Eggsy.

“Well, faster we get done the faster we get to do something else,” Eggsy pointed out, and Harry had to laugh.

He was still grinning as he leaned down, giving Eggsy a rather sloppy kiss before starting to rock his hips forward. The position didn’t allow him to snap his hips forward easily, and it was hard to get a hand around Eggsy, but he couldn’t seem to stop kissing him long enough to care until finally he needed air and had to break away. 

Reluctantly he sat up, using the leverage to thrust in earnest as he started stroking Eggsy again, twisting his wrist on the upstrokes, occasionally thumbing at the head, sweeping up drops of precum to ease the way. It made Eggsy arch his back as he fisted the sheets, Harry thrusting in a bit deeper when he did. 

The shout was unexpected, by both of them apparently, as Eggsy raised a hand to try to muffle himself but Harry reached up to bat it away. “Fuck the neighbors,” he managed, “I don’t care if they complain.”

As if to prove it he went for the same angle again, Eggsy’s back somehow arching even farther as streaks of white painted both his torso and Harry’s hand. At the same time his muscles clenched, and Harry only managed a couple more thrusts before he was spilling into him, pressing in as much as he could.

It was only with reluctance that he pulled out, forcing himself to get up to dispose of the condom and to get a warm rag before collapsing back down on the bed, half-heartedly swiping the rag across Eggsy’s stomach before giving up and just propping himself up enough to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of Eggsy’s mouth. 

“So, what ‘something else’ did you have in mind?”

“Maybe it’d just be better if I showed you.” The younger man sat up and looked down at him, a slow smirk spreading across his face, and somehow Harry didn’t seem quite as tired as he had a moment ago.


End file.
